


I Would Cross Oceans For You

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Matter Over Mind [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matter Over Mind!verse, PWP, at least in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey is on a business trip in LA when Mike unexpectedly goes into heat.</p><p>Set a year or so after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1667762">How To Dress Like Harvey Specter</a> but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Cross Oceans For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> for the wonderful naias, who is my inspiration and the most amazing friend
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

"What's wrong?" 

Harvey's voice sounds hollow and achingly far away and Mike closes his eyes for a second. He can hear the whole distance in that short question, all those miles, the span of an entire continent between them. Deserts, mountains, rivers and valleys, too.

"Nothing," Mike sighs and bites his lips until they turn white and flush with blood when he lets go again. "I'm fine." He crosses his legs and leans forward, clenching his jaws. "Honestly, Harvey. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"The fuck you are," Harvey replies, almost cutting into Mike's words with his. "Now, tell me. What is wrong?"

"There's nothing you can do," Mike whispers. "You're in LA."

"Mike," Harvey says and Mike can tell that he wills himself to stay calm and composed. It isn't working, though – concern, worry and a hint of anger are seeping through the ether along with Harvey's words. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Nothing," Mike clears his throat and starts rocking back and forth slowly. "Just—" He clears his throat again and swallows thickly. "I—"

"Mike!" Harvey barks and a shiver runs through Mike's whole body, from his ear to the tips of his toes. There may be a whole continent between them right now but Harvey's alpha voice doesn't lose any of its effect on Mike. "Tell me. Now."

"I'm," Mike closes his eyes again and takes a deep breath. "I'm going into heat." He exhales shakily and runs his fingers through his hair. "I noticed this morning. I—I must have forgotten to take my supps one day last week. I'm sorry, Harvey."

"Shit," Harvey hisses and Mike imagines him closing his eyes and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How far into it are you?"

Mike bends his head sideways and raises his shoulder, holding his cell phone in place. He leans back against the back of the sofa and runs his hands slowly up his inner thighs. His cock has begun to harden in his trousers and a low moan escapes his lips. "I'm getting wet."

"Shit," Harvey says again and Mike can hear him inhaling sharply. "I'm coming over."

Mike sits upright again and takes his phone in his hand. "No, Harvey," he says and purses his lips. "You're on the other side of the country. You have a merger to close." He squeezes the heel of his hand against his hardening cock and bites back a moan. "I'll—" He swallows around another moan before he continues. "I'll wait it out. I can get through this, I—"

"Mike," Harvey interrupts impatiently. "We're talking three to four days. You can't—"

"I _can_ ," Mike interrupts. "I can, Harvey. You don't have to drop everything just because I was too stupid to—"

"You're not going to make it on your own. You know that."

"I—" Mike swallows again and resumes rocking back and forth again, trying to calm his breathing. "If I really can't—" He closes his eyes and exhales shakily. "I can go—I know a place where I could go, I mean, a Heat Club. They even let bonde—"

 

"No!" Harvey's voice hitches at the end of that short word, so he gives it another try. "No. You're mine," he growls and Mike grips his cell phone tighter. "You belong to me. You belong to me and so does this heat. This heat is _mine_ , do you understand?"

Mike holds his breath and bites his lips so hard his eyes water. His dick is throbbing in his pants and he can actually feel how his face blushes fiercely.

"Mike," Harvey repeats after a couple of seconds. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," he whispers and exhales sharply, balling his hands into tight fists to keep them from unzipping his trousers and reaching for his cock. 

"Yes _what?_ " Harvey's voice is nothing but a low growl by then and it bears an air of tantalizingly tempting danger. It vibrates through Mike like electric current, it reaches his lips and the tips of his fingers within the fraction of a second and it just _settles_ there, tingling mercilessly.

"Yes—alpha," Mike breathes. Harvey has never insisted on that title before, even though he would have had every right to do so. This is the first time he does and it takes Mike's breath away and makes his head swim. "Oh god," he mouths when a gush of moisture seeps from his hole into his boxer briefs and he hopes Harvey can't hear him. He can basically feel the smug grin that's spreading on Harvey's face this very moment and for a second he thinks he'll come right here and now.

"Good," Harvey says after a little while. "Now listen to me. Here's what you're going to do." He pauses for a moment before he continues and Mike imagines him flipping open the lid of his laptop. "You're not going to leave the house. You can go to the pool if you feel like going for a swim – I'll make sure Raoul clears it for you for the rest of the day. Call him when you want to use the elevator to get down there and when you want to go up again. He'll make sure you'll be alone."

Mike nods and draws a slow, deep breath.

"You can go out on the deck all you like, do your push-ups or run some laps – but don't leave the condo for something else than the pool." Mike can hear how Harvey starts typing. "I'll contact Whole Foods and arrange a delivery in about an hour. The kitchen isn't properly stocked for—for you."

"Harvey—"

"I said listen," Harvey cuts him short. "The delivery will be there in about an hour," he carries on when Mike sighs and keeps silent. "I will instruct the delivery service to bring the groceries up, knock on the door and then leave again. You'll wait ten minutes before you open that door and get the food inside. Ten minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Mike answers and brings his hand between his legs. He's getting hornier by the minute and he knows he won't be able to keep from touching himself for very much longer. "Harvey, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Harvey answers without hesitation. "I'll be with you as soon as I can." Mike smiles at the soothing yet slightly impatient tone that creeps into Harvey's voice. "Now go take a shower and get that woolen blanket around your shoulders, it's in my closet, in the trunk. I'll call you again when I'm on my way to the airport."

"Okay," Mike croaks and cups his dick through his pants.

"And eat something," Harvey adds before he ends the connection.

"Hurry," Mike whispers to the empty room. "Please hurry…"

*****

Harvey calls Mike again about twenty minutes later. 

"How are you doing?" He sounds even further away than before and Mike has to bite his lips and take a deep breath before he can answer.

"Okay," he whispers and clears his throat. "I'm okay."

There is a short silence and Mike pictures Harvey nodding. Or more likely shaking his head.

"Okay," Harvey says and in the distance Mike can hear how the partition between the back of the car and the driver's section is rising. "How are you _really_ doing?"

"I—" Mike bites his lips again and moans when he sits down on the sofa and the fabric of his trousers brushes over his upper thighs. "Not so good." He leans back and spreads his legs. "I should get undressed."

When Harvey doesn't say anything Mike rises from the sofa again, moaning under his breath, and walks over to the window front. "How long—"

"I'll be at the airport in about twenty minutes," Harvey cuts in. "I'm on the next flight with Delta and Ray will pick me up at JFK as soon as I've landed. I'll be with you in seven hours, Mike, if everything goes—"

"Seven _hours_ ," Mike gasps and bites his lips again. "You never fly Delta."

"It was the first flight out," Harvey says and Mike can hear the impatience in his voice. "They wouldn't let me have their jet."

"Oh," Mike says and reaches between his legs. His trousers are soaked and he feels as if he could burst into tears any second. "Seven hours," he whispers and closes his eyes. "Harvey—"

On the other end of the line there is a sound that Mike can't quite identify but he thinks that Harvey's palm has just hit the car window.

"Mike," Harvey says and falls silent again. 

Mike's hand cups his aching dick through his trousers and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly. "Oh god," he moans and starts rubbing. "I need—"

"If," Harvey says and Mike can hear him swallow thickly. "If you need to go to that club…" Harvey's voice trails off and Mike shakes his head frantically.

"No," he says, pressing his hand against his throbbing erection. "No."

"Good," Harvey says and Mike can hear the relief in his voice. "I wish I could smell you right now," he adds after a little pause of just heavy breathing on Mike's side. "You know what your scent does to me."

"Fuck," Mike hisses and takes his hand off of his dick. "Harvey."

"Do you want to come, Mike?" Harvey rasps and Mike bites the insides of his cheeks so hard he tastes blood. "Do you want to make yourself come for me?"

Mike first nods but then proceeds to shake his head when his hand creeps to his crotch again.

"I know you do," Harvey continues and Mike detects a slight quickening of Harvey's breathing. "I know you're dying to, even though you know it's going to be even worse afterwards. You want it."

"Shit." Mike fumbles with the button of his trousers, the phone still pressed to his ear with his other hand. His fingers are trembling and his knees feel weak. He'll have to sit down soon.

"Do you?"

"Yes," Mike breathes, pulling down his zipper and taking a deep breath. "Oh god, yes."

"Good boy," Harvey rasps. There's a faint rustle on the other end of the line, as if Harvey were pushing his coat aside to let his hand drop between his legs. "You're a good omega, Mike."

Mike moans and he can feel another gush of slick seep from his hole. Harvey's voice cuts through his body like a knife. 

"Here's what I want you to do." Harvey sounds almost business-like but for that timbre in his voice that it only ever assumes when he talks to Mike. "I want you to go to the bathroom. Keep your clothes on. Don't touch yourself until you're there."

"Shit," Mike says again and fastens the button of his trousers again. "Okay." His voice sounds strangled when he tries to bite back a moan. "Okay."

He walks through the living room and the bedroom and when he opens the bathroom door he catches a whiff of Harvey's cologne. The scent almost sends him to his knees and he can feel himself harden even further. "I'm in the bathroom now," he says, waiting for his next instructions.

"Good," Harvey replies and Mike can hear him take a deep breath. "Tell me how wet you are."

Mike spreads his legs ever so slightly, the granite tiles of the bathroom floor cold against his bare feet. "It's running down my legs," he says and moans when his body releases even more of his moisture. "My trousers are soaked. I—"

"Open them," Harvey orders and Mike complies without hesitation. "Push them down to your knees and lie down on the floor. Your underwear, too."

When Mike pushes the trousers and his boxer briefs over his hips and ass and frees his cock, he moans. His inner thighs are slick with his wetness and he longs to run his fingertips through the moisture, to get them wet with his own juices. He lowers himself to the floor and draws his knees up a little, causing the tip of his cock to brush against his lower belly. A shiver runs through him and he clenches his free hand into a tight fist.

"Do you remember," Harvey breaks the silence that has settled between them for a couple of breathless seconds after Mike has lain down, "do you remember the first time?"

Mike's heart misses a beat when he understands what Harvey is doing here. 

"Our very first time together, when I found you like that? In San Francisco?" 

Mike moans and presses the phone closer against his ear. "Yeah." He's almost panting already, shaking with the effort to keep himself from touching, to wait for Harvey to tell him to do so. "I remember."

"Me too," Harvey says and Mike can hear another rustling sound through the phone. "It makes me hard just thinking about it." Harvey moans low in his throat and that sound goes straight to Mike's dick. "How you were lying there on the bathroom floor, your fingers up your ass and your come on the floor."

"Oh god," Mike breathes and bites down on his tongue. "Please, Harvey…"

"You had made yourself come," Harvey goes on and a labored note creeps into his voice. "Before, in the living room, and then right there on the floor in that hotel bathroom." He moans again and swallows thickly. "God, your scent. You have no idea what you did to me when I found you like that. What you're doing to me now."

"Please," Mike moans again and draws his knees further up against his chest. 

"I want you to lay down the phone now, Mike," Harvey tells him and Mike turns it to speaker phone and places it on the floor next to him. "And I want you to reach behind yourself and run your fingers along your cleft." Harvey's voice becomes a little hoarse as he continues. "Don't—just brush over it, over your hole. Get your fingers wet."

Mike is unable to speak. A sound between a whimper and a moan escapes his lips when his fingers brush over his swollen entrance. His hips jerk involuntarily and the fingers of his free hand dig into the muscles of his upper thigh.

"Smell them," Harvey says and Mike brings his hand in front of his face. "Smell them for me."

"Fuck," Mike moans and rubs his thumb and fingers together under his nose. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Yeah," Harvey's moan echoes his and there's another rustling sound accompanying it. "Do it again, touch your hole again and keep your fingers there but don't enter yourself just yet. Just keep them there."

Mike's fingers tremble against his entrance and that small, vibrating sensation nearly drives him out of his mind. He can feel how even more slick seeps from his body and wets his fingers and thighs. "Please," he moans and tries to keep his hips from jerking.

"I remember how desperate you were," Harvey murmurs through the phone. "Your fingers deep in your ass…"

"Oh god," Mike's breathing hitches and he circles his hole with his fingers teasingly. 

"I want you to do that now," Harvey commands and Mike has to close his eyes for a moment. "You must be so open… I want you to push your fingers inside, two of them, as hard and as deep as you can."

Mike takes a deep breath, holds it and does as he is told. His fingers breach his body easily and when he shoves them up his ass it almost feels like nothing. "Harvey," he moans as he pushes them in even further. 

"God, I want to see you," Harvey moans and when Mike keeps his eyes closed and concentrates very hard he can imagine Harvey standing behind him in the bathroom's door, looking at him, his hard dick in hand. 

"Add another finger now," Harvey demands and Mike is eager to obey. "Push them in as deep you can."

Mike groans and obliges, shoving his fingers into himself again and again.

"How does it feel?" Harvey sounds out of breath and Mike imagines him with his hand in his trousers, touching himself.

"Good, so good—" A long moan cuts Mike's words short when he pushes his fingers in over his knuckles and presses his thumb against that sensitive spot near his tail bone. "Not enough," Mike pants and speeds up the movement of his hand, trying to increase the sensation. "Want you," he moans and brings his free hand to his mouth. He shoves his index finger and his middle finger into his mouth, pushing his tongue between them. "Want your knot," he murmurs around his fingers, hoping that Harvey understands him nevertheless.

"Yeah," Harvey's voice is rough and raw in his ears and all Mike wants is for Harvey to swell inside of him and to run his tongue over the mark.

"Close," Mike moans when his dick twitches and the next gush of moisture seeps out of him and over his thrusting hand. "Wanna—"

"Touch yourself," Harvey commands and Mike's hand wraps around his aching dick within fractions of a second. "Make yourself come."

Mike bites his lips and fists his dick in sync with the movements of his other hand. It only takes him a few strokes and he's emptying himself in long, white spurts, twitching and shaking on the bathroom floor.

"Yeah," Harvey's voice encourages him. "That's it, that's it, Mike. So good, so good for me… My good, wonderful omega…"

"Alpha," Mike whispers between ragged breaths and feels another spurt of come ooze from his cock. 

"Oh god, Mike," Harvey moans and clears his throat. "I wish I could come, too. I'm so hard for you."

"God, yes," Mike moans and pulls his fingers from his ass. "Please…"

"Soon," Harvey says and clears his throat again. "We're almost at the airport," he adds and Mike wipes his hand against his thigh, smearing his moisture over his oversensitive skin. 

"I have to go now," Harvey continues. "Take a shower. Make yourself come again if you need to. I'll be there when you're in your next wave. I promise."

"You better make good on that," Mike whispers and reaches for the phone with his come-stained hand. "I need you. I need you so much."

"I know," Harvey replies and Mike can hear him take a deep, shaky breath. "Soon."

*****

When Harvey finally returns home approximately seven hours (and five minutes and fifteen seconds) later, the second wave of Mike's heat is close to reaching its peak.

Mike has been down to the pool earlier, after having taken a shower and a short nap, and he's done some push-ups on the deck, letting the crisp evening air clear his mind. Around nine, he started to get restless again, and half an hour later he could feel his sparse clothing, a t-shirt and some boxers, and even the air inside the condo on every inch of his skin. When he had started to get wet again, he'd taken another shower, hoping to slow down the build-up of the wave. 

When Harvey enters the condo around 11pm, Mike is beside himself with need. He is curled up on the floor in the living room, the woolen blanket wrapped tightly around him, and the fingers of his left hand buried deep in his slick ass. He hasn't undressed yet but he longs to get everything off, to get himself off, but he tries to wait it out, tries to wait for Harvey to come back. To come home.

The moment Harvey had stepped into the elevator, his already half-hard cock twitched and he had been fully erect within only a few seconds. Mike's scent has already been strong in the elevator, but when Harvey exits it on the top floor, he feels as if someone has punched him in the face. As drowsy, as elated and just as overwhelmed. He quickly unlocks the door and drops the keys onto the dresser once he is inside. He leaves his bag standing right there and walks along the hallway towards the living room, quickening his pace with every step, almost breaking into a run.

"Mike," he calls, loosening his tie, and stops dead in his tracks when he sees the other man lying in front of him on the floor. "God!"

He rushes to Mike's side, pulls the blanket away and gathers Mike into an embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around him, almost crushing him against his chest.

Mike's heart is beating fast and his boxers are soaked with his moisture. Mike's scent is fogging Harvey's brain and all he can think about is shoving his dick into Mike's slick hole and his teeth breaking Mike's skin _just there_.

Mike whimpers and his fingers slip from his body. He presses himself even closer against Harvey and bucks his hips. "Harvey," he moans and reaches for Harvey's face with his slick-covered fingers. "Please…"

Harvey inhales sharply, cups the back of Mike's head and crushes his lips against Mike. He pushes his tongue into Mike's mouth and tries to open his trousers with his other hand, frantically fumbling with button and zipper. 

"God, I love it when you're like this," he moans into the kiss. "So needy, so open for me… Fuck, so good… Yeah…"

"Yeah," Mike echoes and breaks the kiss to shove his boxers down and take them off. "Hurry, please," he moans and rolls onto his back. "I want you so much…" He spreads his legs and reaches for Harvey, who has stood up and is kicking off his shoes.

Harvey steps out of his trousers, toes off his socks and kneels down between Mike's open legs. "God, you're _gorgeous_ ," he murmurs and reaches between Mike's legs. He lets his fingers run up and down Mike's cleft, coating them with moisture. "You have no idea what this does to me, what you do to me…" He enters Mike with two of his fingers and closes his eyes. "I would die for this," he whispers. "I would die to be with you like this."

"God, yes, please," Mike moans and raises his hips to draw Harvey's fingers even further inside. "So good, so good…"

Mike locks eyes with Harvey and what he finds in them knocks the air from his chest. The want and the need he sees in them mirror his own and even though Harvey is dying to be inside of him he holds back and draws it out. Mike is teetering on the edge of something indescribable. His need for Harvey and his need for this overwhelming want are in balance for a few timeless seconds until the former peaks and drowns everything else.

"Please…" He lifts his hips again and Harvey nods.

Withdrawing his fingers, Harvey pauses for a moment. "You are so beautiful like this," he says and runs his hands up and down Mike's inner thighs. "So fucking beautiful…"

"I want you so much," Mike whispers and Harvey nods again.

When he finally enters Mike, Mike thinks for a second he might pass out. He wraps his arms and legs around Harvey and crushes him against his own body. They stay completely still for a while, Harvey's dick pulsing and twitching inside of Mike's tight heat and Mike's heart fluttering against Harvey's chest. 

"Mine," Harvey whispers and tries to move but Mike holds him close. 

Fisting his fingers into Harvey's hair Mike tightens the muscles and squeezes down on Harvey's dick, causing Harvey to shiver and moan.

"I can feel you," Mike whispers and brushes his lips over Harvey's ear. "I can feel your knot swelling inside of me."

"Fuck," Harvey swears and his hips buck against Mike's. "God, yeah." He flexes his hips a little and draws a low, long moan from Mike's lips in return. "Mine," he says again and turns his head until his lips meet Mike's. He fucks into Mike's mouth with his tongue and when Mike thinks he might pass out soon from lack of oxygen, Harvey breaks the kiss and raises his head ever so slightly. He locks eyes with Mike again and a deep tremor runs through Mike's sweaty body.

"You belong to me," Harvey says and Mike can't even nod. All he can do is swallow and hold Harvey's intense gaze. "You are mine."

"Yours," Mike manages to whisper, and when Harvey flexes his hips again, he bites his lips but when Harvey does it again, his breathing hitches and he arches against Harvey's body. "I want you to make me come," he moans against Harvey's throat. "I want you to knot me and then I want you to make me come…"

"Yes," Harvey pants and starts to move inside of him when Mike's loosens his hold on Harvey a little. "I want that, I _want_ that—"

Mike knows it won't take long. He's filled to the brim with pent-up need and he can smell the intensity of Harvey's want for him as well. 

"Yeah," he pants and arches his back and neck, exposing his throat to Harvey. "Yeah, yeah—"

Harvey presses his forehead against Mike's shoulder, his breath hot on Mike's sweaty skin, and Mike can feel how Harvey's knot swells inside of him, how Harvey fills him with it, how something inside of him falls into place. When Harvey starts to come, Mike moans, feeling how Harvey empties himself into his body, his own cock twitching between their bodies. 

Harvey sneaks a hand between them and starts jerking Mike off. All it takes are a few firm strokes and Mike follows Harvey over the edge into blissful, blinding climax. Wave after wave washes through Mike and when he comes to his senses again, he can feel Harvey still spurting inside of him.

"Oh god," Mike moans and tightens his channel around Harvey once more. "Oh god, oh god—"

Harvey lifts his head and licks over the mark, once, twice, before he closes his lips over it and bites down.

There is no way to describe this sensation, this moment of complete and utter fulfillment. All Mike can do is throw back his head, fist both hands into Harvey's hair and come again. "Yours," he moans and tightens his grip on Harvey's hair. "Yours, yes, yes, god, yours, _yours_ —"

It takes almost an hour for Harvey's knot to go down enough for him to be able to pull out. They hold each other close the whole time, caressing each other languidly and sharing slow, lazy kisses. Every time Harvey licks over the mark, Mike shivers and the sensation of fulfillment and belonging reaches a new peak.

"You," Harvey whispers and cups Mike's face with his hands, propping himself up on his elbows. "You are a miracle."

Mike smiles and shakes his head. "Thank you for coming right home," he says and blushes. "I didn't mean—"

"Best surprise ever," Harvey smiles back and kisses Mike's lips tenderly. "And to think that we have three, maybe four more days…"

"I love you," Mike murmurs and buries his face against Harvey's warm skin. 

"I know," Harvey whispers and runs his hand over Mike's hair. "I love you, too."

"I know," Mike replies, leaning into Harvey's touch. "I know."

"Let's get into the shower and then into bed," Harvey says and wraps his arms around Mike again. 

"Yeah, let's," Mike yawns and closes his eyes. 

 

~fin ~


End file.
